Belgium:Janadesh2007
Home > Belgium > ]] Invitation - Uitnodiging Contacts - Contacten Comment et où nous rejoindre ? - Hoe kan je je bij ons aansluiten? En pratique ? - Praktisch Press Info 'Liens - Links' 'Website/s' * (fr, en) www.janadesh.net : The Janadesh website * (en) www.ektaparishad.org : The Ekta Parishad India website * (en, fr, de) www.ektaparishad.org/europe : EKTA PARISHAD EUROPE COORDINATION * (fr) www.peuples-solidaires.org : Les articles de Peuples Solidaires sur Janadesh * (en, fr, de) www.landforlife.ch : Website for ‘Land for Life’ march in support of Janadesh (from Bern to Genève, september 2007) * (fr) www.confederationpaysanne.fr : La participation de la Confédération paysanne à Janadesh * (fr) www.solifonds.ch : La Newsletter de Solifonds (Juin 2007) consacrée à Janadesh (PDF) * (fr) www.solidarite.asso.fr : Solidarité, ONG française, présente Ekta Parishad et son action * (en) www.actionvillageindia.org.uk : Website of ‘Action Village India’, a UK partner of Ekta Parishad * (fr) alternatives-international.net : Les articles d'alternatives internationales sur la marche * (fr) www.enmarche.be : La grande marche des paysans sans terre * (fr, en) www.wikipedia.org : L'article "Janadesh 2007", sur WikipédiA - L'encyclopédie libre * (fr) namaskar.blog.lemonde.fr : 350 km avec les paysans sans terre 'Discussion group/s' *[http://fr.groups.yahoo.com/group/org_demarches/ org_demarches ·'' déMarches pour l'après-croissance''] Yahoo! group 'Men spreekt over ons - On parle de nous' * 30/10/2007: 23 autres photos fournies par Laurent * 21/10/2007: (en attendant mieux) voici quelques photos de ce dimanche ....(diaporama) ] * www.vilt.be,19/10/2007: Driedaagse voettocht tegen macht van agro-industrie * Inter-Environnement Bruxelles, 18/10/2007: Lettre d'information hebdomadaire - 18 octobre 2007 * www.globalsociety.be, 18/10/2007: Tocht voor de grondlozen - in India en ook bij ons * www.ucos.be 17/10/2007: Retrieving People’s Dignity through Land and Livelihood : Wandeltocht 19-21 oktober van Huizingen tot Elsene * www.motherearth.org, 17/10/2007: Uitnodiging 'tocht voor de grondlozen' * www.velt.be, 17/10/2007: Tocht voor de grondlozen * www.iteco.be, 16/10/2007: Marche de soutien aux paysans sans terre d’Inde a signaler: Lundi 19 novembre, 18h à ITECO : Développement, croissance ou décroissance ? * Ferme Arc-en-ciel, 15/10/2007: News : Invitation à la « Marche des sans terre » 19, 20 et 21 octobre 2007 * blog de Vincent Engel, 15/10/2007: Sauvons nos "canadas" * [http://tropdebruit.be/ tropdebruit.be (Observatoire indépendant de l'environnement en Brabant wallon)], 15/10/2007: 19-10 au 21-10: Sans terre d'ailleurs et d'ici * agenda.mouvements.be, 15/10/2007: Bruxelles : Marche des sans terre * www.cncd.be, 14/10/2007: L'Actu Ici et Ailleurs: Marche de soutien aux paysans sans terre * www.indymedia.be, 14/10/2007: Wandelen op en voor de aarde - recht op grond * GRAPPE - asbl, 13/10/2007: Invitation à la « Marche des sans terre » 19, 20 et 21 octobre 2007 * www.demarche.org, 10/10/2007: une marche en octobre.... * Friends of the Earth Bruxsel, 10/10/2007: « Marche des sans terre » du 19 au 21 octobre à Bruxelles * agenda du Troupeau autogéré, 27/09/2007: La marche en solidarité avec les paysans sans terre en Inde et pour le droit à la terre ici en B 'Cartes et plans d'accès / toegangskaarten - Location information / info over de plaatsen' * Plan d’accès détaillé pour chaque étape de la marche.pdf * Getailleerde plattegrond en wegbeschrijving.pdf * Google map of Brussels, Huizingen, Sint Pieters Leeuw DOWNLOAD IT ! - Poster, flyers, etc. * Belgiumjanadesh2007poster_a4_a3_fr/nl.pdf (4 Mo) * belgiumjanadesh2007_flyers_4x_fr/nl.pdf (5 Mo) Organisation / Organisatie Historique Espace de démocratie participative, de débats et de propositions --velojef 11:01, 9 October 2007 (UTC) j'aimerais bien le temps de mon séjour ici-bas, avoir droit à un peu de terre pour planter ma yourte ou mon cabanon et quelques légumes .... de quoi avoir l'occasion d'un minimum de recul vis à vis de l'économie de marché. J'aimerais bien aussi que Simon nous réécrive ici son envie de voir les associations de droit au logement associée à la réflexion sur le droit à la terre. Mon idée serait d'arriver à obtenir un droit fondamental et inconditionel à un peu de terre pour chaque citoyen. Si vous êtes intéressé d'y réfléchir, dévelloper des argumentaires et des propositions concrètes pour y parvenir, etc., je propose d'ouvrir ici même un atelier sur le sujet ou de me laisser vos encouragements/suggestions sur ma page de discussion. Merci d'avance ! category:Belgium category:Janadesh2007 category:content in French category:content in Dutch